Lost and Confused
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: Every day of the year is wonderful when you spend it with the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with and these are the days you cherish most. Sometimes though, things change and you are consumed into a whirlwind of events, not sure what to do anymore. Maybe things weren't meant to be, but is it too late to find out? Lucian story!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story I thought of! I'm really proud of this chapter and I really love the idea I have for this story! This IS a Lucian story, so if you don't like the pairing, please don't read or leave rude comments. If you do love Lucian, then by all means, read and review! I love hearing you guys' feedback on things! I'm still working on Taking Risks and I am currently working on the next chapter of that, so look forward to an update by Friday! **

**Once again, please read and review! (:**

* * *

The ground was covered in velvety looking white snow. A man in his late twenties, with dark, curly brown hair was building a snowman and dodging the occasional snowball thrown at him from a little girl about the age of 5. From one's perspective, maybe that of a stranger on the street, it looked like a wonderful father daughter bonding time during the best part of winter, but truth be told, this was the hardest time of year for the man and little girl. They were by their lonesome, have been for the past two years. The woman he once called his fiancée and the woman the little girl once called her mother was long gone. The man woke up in bed one morning only to find the space beside him cold, a sealed envelope lying on the fluffy white pillow. He picked it up and with shaky hands, opened it.

_My love, _

_ I love you so much, please know that. I'm doing this for myself because I need time to think about things. I could be gone for days, weeks, months, maybe even a year, but I won't be gone for longer than a year should I be gone that long. If this year comes and I still haven't showed, promise me you will move on and take care of our precious Juliet. I will send money to you for her, and send a gift every year; you can count on that. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I love you any less, I love you just as much as I always have and more, but something came up and I need to take care of this while also allowing myself time to think. Remember that I will always love you and little Juliet; for you are both irreplaceable in my heart. _

_ I love you forever,_

_ Goose_

It was amazing how one little letter like that could change your entire world. One day everything is smooth sailing and the next it feels like you have been consumed by a whirlwind and you just can't escape. The hardest part of all of this wasn't that she was gone, it was that he would have to explain this to the little girl who he would have to live with until the day she turned eighteen, and that little girl was an exact replica of her mother. The only thing that differed were her eyes and hair, those two traits she inherited from her father.

"Daddy!" yelled the little girl.

"Yes pumpkin?" The man asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked over at the little girl.

"I'm making snow angels! Look!" she squealed with excitement.

He let out a chuckle, smiling at the innocence of his young daughter. It was times like these though when he missed her –the 5'2 girl, with captivating hazel eyes and long, chocolate locks- the most. He continued watching his daughter, her arms and legs flailing back and forth in the snow as she continued to make snow angels.

"Daddy will you come make snow angels with me? We can have the daughter snow angel and daddy snow angel!" she asked with a huge smile, her cheeks a bright red from the cold.

"Of course, my little pumpkin," the man replied. He walked over to where his daughter was on the ground and lay down beside her and began making snow angels along with her. Before long, both of them had made a good amount of snow angels each, and they all connected to form one giant heart. They admired their artwork from afar, Juliet giggling at the size of her angels and her daddy's.

"Daddy, you look like a giant!" she said.

"I'm gonna get you, you little rugrat!" He shouted back playfully, before starting to chase after her. Juliet took off, running as fast as a girl her size could run in the foot thick snow. For her daddy, it wasn't very hard to catch her, but he let her run around until he felt it was time to run up behind her and pick her up.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she squealed with delight as he twirled her around and around. Eventually, he set her down on the ground and picked up a handful of snow, shaping it into the form of a ball before gently throwing it at his daughter. She glared up at her father, pouting at him for throwing snow at her. That was when the emotions started flooding over him again, that pout, it was the same one as her mother. It brought the memories of every single time she pouted, back to him. She would always pout on set if he wouldn't get her what she wanted or if she didn't get what she wanted when they were home, in the safe haven of their five bedroom, two story home. He shook his head, ridding it of all the memories he shared with her before looking back down at his daughter, a chuckle erupting deep from within his chest. Juliet then grabbed snow and chunked it at him, initiating the snowball fight once more.

"I'm going to win!" she shouted at him, a smile all too big plastered onto her small face. They continued the fight for thirty more minutes before they both surrendered, him deeming Juliet as the winner.

"I told you I would win!" she stated proudly as he fell back on the ground.

"Yes you did, Ju. You should be proud of beating your daddy, Ian Harding, the champion snowball thrower," he replied with a smile.

She jumped on top of him, laying her head down on his chest. "Daddy, its cold out here. Can we go in and get some hot chocolate?" Juliet asked.

"Of course we can honey! Here, let's go!" Ian responded happily, scooping up the little girl and carrying her inside the house.

The warm air hit them like a punch in the face as soon as they stepped foot inside the door. It was nice though, a break from the freezing weather outside was always a good thing.

"Here, let's get you upstairs and changed into some warm, dry clothes while I make us some hot chocolate," Ian told Juliet.

Juliet made her way upstairs and into her room. She rummaged through her dresser drawers until she found her favorite fuzzy pajama pants and her long sleeve shirt to match. She changed in record time and then ran all the way back downstairs to the kitchen. Ian picked her up and set her on the counter while they waited for the hot chocolate to finish making. As soon as it was finished, Ian handed Juliet the bag of marshmallows from the cabinet above her head and let her put one big one into both of their mugs.

"Daddy, I have a question," said Juliet as she stared down into her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think mommy will ever come back?" she asked quietly; so quietly Ian wasn't sure he even heard her right.

"Baby, I can't answer that question. I know you want a yes or no, but I don't know," Ian answered sincerely, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry daddy. It's okay," replied Juliet, reaching out to embrace her father for a much needed hug.

Ian hugged Juliet back, and the thought that one day he might lose her too came creeping into his mind.

"Guess what! I already have your presents upstairs; they just need to be brought down. And we only have two hours until Christmas, what do you think about that?" Ian asked his daughter.

"I can't wait!" she remarked excitedly. "Can I open one gift tonight like I do every year?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Ian chuckled at his daughter, unable to say no to the little girl –not that he would anyway- and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yay!" she squealed whilst picking up her mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip of it.

Ian picked Juliet up off the counter and set her down on the floor, and they walked into the living room.

"I'm gonna go grab your presents now and bring them down. Sit here and watch Rudolph," Ian told his daughter.

"Yes daddy," she agreed.

LB

Five minutes later all the gifts were safely under the tree, and you could say it was a mountain of gifts, because honestly it was. Ian Harding was the man that went all out for his daughter every year, and the past two years he had found a gift from his goose –Lucy Hale- sitting on his porch step midnight. He always brought it in, letting this be the gift that Juliet opened the night before. She knew it was from her mother, but she thought the rest were from her daddy and Santa.

"Daddy, you always buy so many gifts for me! How does Santa know what to bring me if you buy me so much?" she asked curiously.

"Because Santa is magical and knows what every kid is getting and he makes sure to not duplicate it, darling," Ian replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay," she replied, content with the answer her daddy had given her. Ian was pleased that she didn't ask more questions and press him for more answers. She just relaxed back up against the couch and then snuggled into Ian's arms and watched Rudolph some more.

They had watched TV for two hours now and Ian realized it was time to go get the gift that Lucy would be leaving on his porch step. He got up off the couch and Juliet was quick on his trail. He made his way to the door and opened it, but only this time it wasn't a gift on his porch step, there wasn't anything on his porch step. Confused, he walked out and looked around, only then did he realize there was something on his door step, a foot print and then another, leading into the woods by their house. He looked around, thinking he was crazy for a second, and Juliet was right there beside him the entire time.

"Daddy, why isn't there a gift here?" the little girl asked, confused like her father.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe your mom is running late," Ian answered.

If only Ian knew that Lucy wasn't running late though. There wasn't a gift on the doorstep, but there were her foot prints, only she hadn't realized she left them as she stood in the woods behind a pine tree watching as her lover and little girl looked around confused and lost, and then she walked away and retreated to her car fifty feet away.


	2. Christmas, the wonderful time of year

**OMG! I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter of this story! I wasn't expecting that many at all! I'm so glad those of you that are reading this are enjoying it and I really hope you guys love this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! **

**Also, a HUGE thanks to my good friend Emily (MustacheYouAQuestion) for helping me out with a certain part in this chapter! Love you! (:**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review! (:**

* * *

Lucy walked away, leaving her footprints in the snow. She didn't realize this beforehand, but when Ian walked out of the front door to retrieve her gift, she realized the snow had stopped falling and that her tracks wouldn't be covered. She prayed he wouldn't make his way to where she was, but then again she somewhat wanted him to come after her; they were soul mates after all. But Ian didn't follow her footprints, instead he stood on the front porch with Juliet –what a beautiful girl she had turned out to be- and looked around for the gift that was nowhere to be found before she heard the barely audible words that were an answer to Juliet's question, make their way out of his mouth: "Maybe she is just running late."

Lucy knew she wasn't running late because she never ran late, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to set the gift down like she did every year prior and disappear again or if she wanted to show up early Christmas morning and ring the doorbell and just fall into Ian's warm embrace. But would he take her into a warm embrace? This she hadn't thought of, and as she stood there and watched her lover and daughter interact, she couldn't bear to watch it anymore and retreated to her car and turned the heat on high. Different scenes and scenarios played in her head over and over, each time she would get something different. Sometimes Ian would welcome her with open arms and shower her with kisses and a strong, comforting embrace and in others he would just slam the door in her face and she would be standing there crying, on her knees knocking and begging for him to open the door and let her inside his home. Then she would think back to the night before she left the home, and suddenly every other thought she was having would vanish and that night's memory would automatically start to replay itself against her will.

*flashback*

_"Lucy, I'm going to take this job. I'm sorry, but I have to. My gut is telling me to do this, and it will put me back on top again. Please, baby, please don't be mad that I'm taking this job. I love you and Juliet more than anything in this world and I'm not leaving you for good. This job is only six months and I will be back by the middle of December just in time for Christmas," Ian said. He held her small hands in his big ones and brought them up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. _

_"Ian, I don't want you to take this job. I know this sounds extremely selfish, but I'm at the point to where I don't fucking care and I just want you here with me and Juliet. I don't want you gone. I need you here, I can't be without you. Think of your daughter for god's sake! You're just going to leave her for six months?!" Lucy screamed at Ian, tears rolling off her face. Ian reached up to wipe her tears but she slapped his hand away before he could and wiped them herself. "Don't touch me," she snapped. _

_"Lucy, I'm sorry. I understand you want me here, but that is not a good enough excuse to make me stay and not take this job. I want to take this job, Lucy. Have I ever stopped you from taking a role? No, I haven't. Why don't you think about that for a little while and then come back and talk to me when you've thought about it," Ian snapped back, his words like venom. He got up off the bed, leaving Lucy sitting there alone with tears running down her face, and walked out of the room. He didn't care that she was crying right now. He had so much disgust for her at the moment that he really didn't care if he didn't come back, but he would never tell her that. But as soon as he thought that, he instantly regretted it and he felt the urge to go back into the room and console Lucy, but he didn't; he continued walking down the stairs. _

_An hour had passed before either had last seen the other and Juliet was sleeping peacefully in her room. Lucy finally calmed down and changed into her pajamas and pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, missing the one thing she needed most right now –Ian. Not long after though, he climbed the stairs and gently opened the bedroom door, finding Lucy lying on her side sleeping, with the most sad look on her face. He quickly changed out of his jeans and softly climbed into bed and was greeted with Lucy rolling over and snuggling into his side, burying her nose into his chest. _

_"Ian, I'm so sorry. Please take the job," she spoke softly. _

_"It's fine baby. I over reacted and so did you, but everything is okay now, okay?" he whispered back, running his hands down her back in a soothing manner. _

_"I love you so, so much, Ian," she spoke as tears fell onto his chest. Ian reached up to her face and slowly wiped them away and leant down to kiss her, reassuring her that everything was definitely okay between the two. _

_"I love you too, Lucy Goose," he spoke as they broke apart from each other. _

*End Flashback*

That night was one that Lucy would never forget, and the months that followed were months she wouldn't be able to forget either. A shrill cry broke out in the backseat of the car and she looked in her rearview mirror at the baby in the car seat, all previous thoughts of that night now forgotten and replaced with the days after that, which lead into years. The two year old in the backseat looked exactly like her father, but she had her eyes and hair. She looked the opposite of Juliet, something Lucy resented and loved all at once. She didn't want to be reminded of Ian more than she had too, but staring at the little girl who was the spitting image of her father made it that much harder for her to forget him.

"Momma!" shouted the little girl.

"Yes sweety?" Lucy said with the biggest smile on her face as she turned around in the seat to stare at her beautiful daughter.

"Hungwy!" she answered.

"We will be home in ten minutes, cutie," Lucy replied as she pulled away from the spot she had parked her car at.

LB

Ian sat with Juliet in the living room, consoling the little girl as she cried into his shirt.

"I just wanted momma's gift!" she screamed at the top of her lungs through her tears.

"I know honey, I know. I'm sorry. Maybe something came up. I'm sure you will still get your gift. Want to open one that daddy bought you?" Ian asked Juliet, smiling at her to try and make her feel better.

"I guess," she answered quietly.

Ian got up off the couch and walked over to the biggest present he had bought her and brought it over for her. "Here, open this one," he said with a grin.

Juliet began to tear the paper off of the present and as soon as she had ripped it halfway, a big wail of excitement made its way out of her mouth. It was the dollhouse she had been wanting for a while now, and Ian thought it was about time he bought it for her.

"Thank you daddy! I love it so so much!" shouted Juliet.

Ian smiled down at his daughter and then she launched herself into his arms. "You're very welcome, pumpkin. I wanted you to have this so much," he replied.

"I'm glad you got it for me!" she said with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"I know you just got this present, but you can play with it first thing in the morning after you wake up and open the rest of your presents. Okay?" Ian told her.

Juliet sighed and then nodded her head; after all, it was past midnight and the little girl had been up since eight that morning. Ian picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers back and then tucked her in, gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out. He then went to get the gifts from "Santa" and put them under the tree as well before being done for the night.

He went to his room and changed and then laid down in his bed as well, hoping that sleep would come easy to him, but he knew it wasn't. It never came easy to him anymore, not when he didn't have Lucy right there beside him curled up in his arms. He let his mind drift to three Christmases before when Lucy was still with them. Juliet was two, and they were a happy family; happy as one family could possibly be. He wondered if she ever figured out he didn't take that job, not because of Juliet, but because after Lucy left he felt like nothing in his life was good anymore and taking that job would just make things worse. He wondered why she left, his brain throwing different ideas at him, but he could never agree on just a few reasons why she might have left because he had too many to count. Had she not been happy? Were things too hard for her? Did she not want to get married? All of these questions he asked himself, yet he could never come up with a definite answer to any of them.

Finally sleep took over and Ian passed out, only to be woken up bright and early the next morning when Juliet came skipping into his bedroom and pouncing onto the bed like a wild animal. "Daddy! Wake up! Its time to open presents!" she exclaimed happily.

"Juliet, go downstairs and wait for daddy. I'll be there in five minutes," he answered groggily.

She just nodded in agreement although Ian couldn't see her, climbed off the bed and happily skipped down the stairs to the living room. Ian climbed out of bed and stretched his limbs, a popping heard every now and then. He went into the bathroom and went through his morning routine and then headed downstairs to the living room to be with Juliet.

"Ready to open gifts munchkin?" Ian asked.

"Always!" shouted the little girl. Ian just laughed and started to bring each gift over to her, one by one.

LB

Lucy woke the next morning to the sound of her daughter talking. She let out a yawn and then switched off the baby monitor and headed into the other room and grabbed the little girl.  
"Merry Christmas you little cutie," Lucy said as she rubbed her nose up against the little hazel-eyed girl's nose.

In response she got a set of giggles and then a "Mewwy Chwistmas" in return. Lucy loved how her little girl couldn't pronounce r's and she found it to be one of the most adorable things about the little girl.

She took the little girl into the bathroom and let her do her business before she took her down the hallway to the living room. She had gotten the little girl some stuffed animals, a little doll house, and some other random things here and there. The little girl let out a fit of giggles when she shredded the paper off of a stuffed dog, almost the size of her body. She held it close to her and then held it out in front of her to inspect. "Fuffy," she said.

"I like that name," said Lucy with a smile and she leant down to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

Lucy watched as her daughter did the exact same thing with the rest of her stuffed animals and then watched as she unwrapped everything else she was given. Lucy loved times like these, but she also wished that she had her entire family here, not just her and her second daughter. She missed Juliet so much, and she missed Ian, way more than she ever thought she would. Every day away from him was like another break in her heart, but she wasn't sure it could possibly break anymore as it was already in a million tiny pieces.

"Sweet heart, how would you feel about taking a short road trip?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl just looked up at her with confusion before latching on to one of her new stuffed animals and walking over to Lucy. "I guess that's a yes then," Lucy laughed to herself. She got up and ran down the hall to brush her teeth and change before grabbing her purse and car keys and going out to the car to warm it up. Then she went back inside and grabbed the little girl before taking her back out into the cold and buckling her into her car seat and pulled out of the drive way.

The funny thing is, these past three years she has lived ten minutes from Ian's home, but neither had ran into each other and Ian never figured it out. Did he really think she would just leave and never look back? Because she honest to god couldn't just leave. She slowly drove down the road, trying to calm her nerves at what she was about to do. She pulled up to the end of the drive and then circled the house, pulling into the back drive no one knew about that way she wouldn't be seen by anyone, not even Ian or Juliet. She slowly got out of the car and then got the little girl out of the back seat and carried her around to the front porch before raising her free hand to knock.

LB

Ian and Juliet had been playing with all her toys for an hour now. The little girl had so much energy and Ian was pleased to see she loved everything she got. How much of this stuff she would actually play with before she forgot she had it, he had no idea, but he knew most of it would be used. They were enjoying each other's company, sipping on hot chocolate and deciding what they wanted for breakfast.

"Okay, how about chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Juliet.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is!" answered Ian with the biggest smile. If she could be any more like Lucy, he didn't think he could take it. She acted like her mother, looked like her mother, and loved the same things as her mother. This just wasn't easy for him. He got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients he would need to make the pancakes. "You are going to be on chocolate overload for a week!" he shouted at Juliet, making her erupt in a loud, bell-like laughter- like her mothers.

Juliet had made her way into the kitchen and was sitting on the counter watching Ian mix everything for the pancakes when they both heard a knock at the door and the doorbell ringing. Juliet quickly jumped off the counter and ran to the door, unlocked it and swung it open. Only she wasn't expecting to see the people on the other side that were there, she was expecting her grandparents.

"Who is it?" Ian shouted from the kitchen.

"It-It's mom-momma," Juliet replied with disbelief.

Ian came walking around the corner and the sight he saw before him made him lose all control and he broke down right then and there, letting every emotion within him out.

* * *

**So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! I will try and update soon as possible! Oh, and I need you guys to help me choose a name for the little girl! Yes, I was originally going to announce her name at the end of this chapter, but I decided against the ending I had and went with this, so would you guys like the name Charlene, Anastasia, or Trinity? (: 10 Reviews and I will update by Friday! Love you guys! xx, Emmalee**


	3. A Confusing Christmas It Would Be

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I got over 10 reviews and I couldn't believe it! I know I said I would update yesterday, but I didn't have any time to write any this week and then I was planning on writing Thursday night but I had to stay after school and then go back up there like an hour and a half after I got home for something, so I couldn't write! And then yesterday I fell asleep halfway through writing this chapter, but here it is! I made sure to make it extra long and I really hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Also, this chapter goes out to one of my best friends Emily for her birthday! (Which was yesterday, but she told me it was okay to post it a day late, soo.) And also to one of my guest reviewers, Soul, whose birthday was also yesterday! Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this story!**

* * *

Ian was speechless, not sure if this was reality or a dream, but then he finally came to his senses and realized that this was very much real and that the woman he was in love with was now standing before him. But what should he do? Stand there and stare, hug her or shun her away? He was having conflicted emotions at the moment, but when he realized she was holding a little girl in her arms, he had made his final decision. He just hoped it was one he wouldn't regret.

"Lucy," was all he spoke.

"Hey," she replied softly, scared of her own voice at the moment.

"Why are you here?" he asked, a little more confident and how he was going to take care of this situation.

"I have missed you so unbelievably much, Ian. I don't know why I left anymore. You are all I thought about every day and then-then I had this little girl here and I just- I just can't stand to look at her and see nothing but you. It breaks my damn heart and I'm such an idiot for just walking out on you like I did. It was selfish. You were right when you told me I was selfish. I know you didn't say those exact words but you implied them," Lucy said through her tears.

They had both forgotten that Juliet was standing in the room and when she finally went to speak up, they both shot a glance at her-Ian's to get her to leave the room and Lucy's to encourage her to go on and break the awkwardness between herself and Ian.

"What's her name?" Juliet asked, gesturing towards the little girl, her sister, in Lucy's arms.

Lucy smiled at her daughter and then looked at the little girl she was holding. "Her name is Anastasia, but I call her Ana for short. Would you like to meet her?" Lucy asked with a warm, loving smile.

"Yes!" Juliet replied with much enthusiasm. She strolled over to Lucy and Lucy set Ana down on the porch, allowing her to stand up and hug Juliet. As soon as Ana reached out for a hug though, Ian snatched Juliet back away from the little girl.

"Daddy! Why did you do that?! I just want to hug my sister!" she shouted at her father.

"I pulled you away because this little girl is not my daughter and I don't want you to have anything to do with her while you are under my roof," he angrily remarked.

Lucy watched the anger rush through Ian and she was suddenly scared he would do something to Ana so she quickly snatched her up and held her close to her body. "Ian, I swear to God this child is yours. Just look at her. You haven't stolen one glance at her this entire time. Sure, you saw her in my arms but you didn't dare look at her; it's like you're scared she is the devil or something. She is the sweetest, loving little girl you will ever meet and she is just like you. She looks just like you Ian. Please, just look at her," she all but pleased to Ian.

"I'm not going to look at her, Lucy. I want you gone. Now!" He shouted as he pulled Juliet back inside and slammed the door shut.

LB

Juliet had been in her room for the past hour crying. It was Christmas day; this was supposed to be the happiest day out of the year, but instead it had turned out to be the worst day in the history of worst days. Juliet wondered that if Ana had not been with her momma if her dad would have just taken her into a big embrace, but she would never know the answer to that. She didn't even get to give the little girl a hug.

"Juliet, open this door right now. Please," Ian said, desperation lacing his voice.

"Go away," she retorted, letting her tears fall.

Ian's heart was breaking. He heard her choking on her own sobs and he wanted nothing more than to go and console his little girl, but he knew better. He had screwed up and he knew it. His stupid decision to be cold towards Lucy had potentially jeopardized his relationship with his daughter and that was something that he knew would take time to repair again.

"Juliet, what is it going to take to get you to open this door?" Ian asked.

"I think you know," she answered back, her voice hoarse.

Before Ian could reply though, the doorbell rang and he had to go answer it because it was his sister. His parents were supposed to show up but they couldn't make it. He walked downstairs and opened the door, greeting Sarah with an enormous hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ian! I missed you! How are you?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"I've been better," he replied sadly.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on? I think everything else can wait," she replied.

"Sure," was all Ian answered as they made their way to the living room to have a seat. Once they were settled down on the sofa and chair, Ian began to speak.

"Lucy showed up today."

Sarah looked at him, confused. "What do you mean she showed up today? I thought she cut all ties with you two years ago, Ian?"

"She did. But she didn't with Juliet. She sends her a gift every year for her birthday and for Christmas, but this year there wasn't a Christmas gift sitting out on the porch, but she showed up on my doorstep this morning with a little girl. I," Ian was interrupted by Sarah though before he could continue.

"Wait, what do you mean with a little girl?" She asked.

"I mean as in a little two year old girl. Even though I didn't look at the little girl and said she wasn't mine, I know she is. Lucy wouldn't lie about something like that. I told Juliet she couldn't have anything to do with her sister so long as she was under my roof and she hasn't spoken to me for the past hour and I don't know what to do, Sarah. My heart is torn. The woman I loved showed up here this morning with a daughter that I didn't know I had and now Juliet isn't speaking to me and I feel like I'm at a loss with everything. I sent Lucy away and I feel horrible and now I feel like neither of them will ever forgive me for what I have done today. I've screwed up big time and I just wish I had thought my decision through thoroughly before I said and done what I did. If I would've known that this was going to be the consequence, I would have just done what I wanted to do in the first place- embrace Lucy in a warm hug and kiss her with so much passion, but I didn't. Instead I yelled at her and our daughter and sent her on her way. I'm a fucking idiot Sarah!" Ian screamed in pure anger. He grabbed a vase that was sitting on the table between them and threw it up against the wall, making it shatter into a million little pieces, but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

"Ian, calm down. I think you and I both know what you need to do. And I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I've been in contact with Lucy, Ian. Please don't be mad when I tell you what I'm about to say either," spoke Sarah.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ian, Lucy-"

LB

Lucy was lost and confused, the scenario she was scared would happen had actually been played out, but just a little different than she had imagined. Had she known that bringing Ana along would set Ian off like it had, she wouldn't have brought her along, but the damage was already done and there was nothing she could do about it now. The past two years she could never get up the courage to go see Ian, and the one time she does get the courage, it would be on Christmas and she ruined her daughter's Christmas.

"Why am I so stupid sometimes? Why did I think leaving Ian would make him not take that fucking job? I should have known he wouldn't have taken it either way. He would have thought it through and he wouldn't have left. I should have just been selfless and told him to take it. God it would have been such a great opportunity for him. Why did I leave and not stay? I needed him the day Ana was born more than anything and he wasn't there. Please tell me what I can possibly do to make everything better and for him to not hate me." Lucy spoke to no one, but she thought that if maybe she verbally spoke what she was thinking that it might make everything better.

"Momma!" shouted Ana, her arms reaching out to Lucy. The little girl had noticed her mother was crying and being the caring little girl she is, she wanted to comfort her mommy.

"I'm okay, honey," Lucy whispered into the little girl's ears, although she knew she was far from okay. She hadn't felt this way in a long time; the last time being the night she left Ian. This was a feeling of heartbreak and sadness, both equally tied and neither outweighing the other. Anastasia looked at her momma curiously before settling her head back down in the crook of Lucy's neck. Lucy stroked her daughter's back and then lifted her up so she could look at her.

"Do you remember the man from earlier, Ana?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"That was your daddy, baby. I just want to let you know that he loves you very much, I know he does. He might not have acted like it, but he does. I promise," she reassured the little girl, although Ana probably didn't really remember how Ian had acted because she was too engrossed with her sister before she got whisked away from Ana.

"Why he yell?" asked Ana curiously. Okay well maybe she did realize how he acted thought Lucy.

"He is angry at mommy," Lucy replied.

Ana looked at her momma curiously, her head cocked to one side. "Why he angry at you?"

Lucy sat there for a moment trying to figure out how to explain this to a two and a half year old. "I left him before you were born," she stated simply.

"Why?" asked Ana.

"I was mad at him," she answered the curious little Anastasia.

"Why were you mad at him?" Ana asked and Lucy could tell this was going to be a long conversation of why's, but she didn't care.

"He wanted to take a job, but he would be gone for a long time. I didn't want him gone for a long time," she stated simply again.

"But would come back?" asked Ana and Lucy thought it was adorable at how she shortened her sentences because she would forget a word.

"Yes, he would have come back, sweetie. I just didn't want him to leave me and it was a stupid thing to do. He didn't know about you until today, sweetheart. You were like an unexpected Christmas gift to him," said Lucy.

"One that you aren't sure he wanted," came a voice from behind Lucy.

"Gwandma!" shouted Ana.

Julie looked down at the little girl and smiled at her before bending down and giving her a big embrace. "So you decided to go see him?" Julie asked Lucy when she stood up.

"Yeah, but he wasn't too thrilled to see me standing on the front porch with a little girl on my hip. His face, momma. His emotions poured out when he saw me, but then when he saw Ana he just turned angry, and basically kicked me off of his porch and off his premises. I didn't think he would do that," Lucy said as tears started to pour like a waterfall.

"Baby, just give him time and I'm sure he will come around." Julie looked back down at Ana "Would you like to open your gifts now?" she asked the little girl with a smile.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

LB

"What do you mean Lucy has been living right down the road from me for the past two years Sarah?!" yelled Ian.

"I mean just that Ian! She told me not to tell you!" Sarah defended herself.

"So you mean to tell me that you also knew about Lucy's other daughter? Why didn't you also tell me she had a new boyfriend?!" Ian shouted back.

"Ana is your daughter too, you know! Lucy would never ever in a million years cheat on you or move on! She loves you too damn much but apparently you can't see that! You know, I thought you would be a little more trusting of Lucy, but I can see now that you aren't! Did you even love her in the first place?!" Sarah yelled back at her brother.

"Don't you dare say I never loved Lucy! I loved her so fucking much and I still do! But I know that little girl isn't mine! She wasn't pregnant at the time she left me so tell me how that little girl is supposed to be mine?!" Ian barked back at her.

"When are you going to get it through your thick ass skull that Lucy still loves you too and that Ana is your daughter?! She didn't know she was pregnant when she left you Ian! She didn't! She found out a month after she left that she was pregnant! What do you have to say to that?!" Sarah yelled back at Ian, hoping that everything she just said had finally sank in.

"How could you keep something like this from me, Sarah? How could you keep from me that my fiancée is living right down the road from me all this time? Why would you do that?" Ian asked as tears started streaming down his face.

"She told me not to tell you and I didn't want to betray her. Why don't you go calm down for a bit and I will stay here with Jul and we can play with her new toys. Please," pleaded Sarah.

"Yeah, whatever," Ian agreed. He grabbed his coat from the foyer area, snatched his keys up off the table by the door and slammed the door shut on his way out. He got into his car, not knowing where he was going to go, but he did know that he had to cool down for a bit. He pulled out of his driveway and turned left, not exactly sure where he was going until he finally spotted the car that was in his yard only a couple hours before. He debated whether or not to go and confront her, but the last time he made a decision, everything blew up in his face. He thought about everything for a moment before passing the house and kept driving.

LB

Julie and Ana were playing with Ana's new toys and Lucy was in the kitchen making lunch. She was already behind because of the events that had taken place that morning and she was now just trying to make a simple, yet traditional Christmas meal. She opened the oven door and went to stick her casserole on the middle shelf when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Julie from the living room.

"Thanks momma!" Lucy answered.

She shut the oven door and walked over to the cabinets above her microwave, pulling out a glass. She had heard her mom open the door and shut it, but she hadn't heard anything else after that. Curiosity getting the best of her, she set the glass down and walked over to the window that looked out onto her front porch and saw the last person she ever thought she would see standing there. Mad, she stormed out of the kitchen and to the front door before throwing it open and marching out onto the porch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Lucy spat.

"I could have asked you the same thing earlier, but at least I was happy to see you for a split second. Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Please, will you give me a couple minutes to explain?" Ian asked her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but you have five minutes at the most. Momma will you please keep an eye on the water boiling on the stove?" Lucy asked her mom.

"Sure thing honey," Julie replied before opening the front door and going back inside.

"Begin," Lucy spoke as soon as her front door had been shut.

"I know I was harsh earlier. Look, when I saw you standing on my front porch, I couldn't believe it; I honest to god thought it was a dream or some sick joke Jul was playing on me. I couldn't believe you were actually there. Then when I saw- when I saw Ana I became angry and I'm so sorry for that. I shouldn't have snatched Juliet away from her. That is her sister after all. I should have attempted to meet her. She is my daughter also," Ian choked. "But Lucy, when you left me, I couldn't deal with everything. I had to learn to raise Juliet by myself. I prayed and hoped every day that you would show back up at my door, but you never did. Instead you got a house right here, right down the fucking road from me and didn't even bother to come see your daughter. Do you know how much of her life you have missed Lucy?" Ian asked.

Lucy looked sadly at Ian. All the anger she had felt prior was now gone. "Ian I'm so sorry. Please understand what I am about to tell you though. I was angry; very angry. I know I told you to take the job, but I don't really know why I left now. I knew you would eventually either change your mind or you would actually take the job, but I wouldn't have cared either way. You should have taken that job and I don't know why you didn't. I shouldn't have left either. I guess I thought that maybe if I left you wouldn't take the job because you would have to be there for Juliet, but I was stupid to think that. You would have taken her with you. And I haven't missed out on her life Ian. I have watched you two together more times than you will ever know. I see how happy you two are together, but I also see the sadness in your eyes and hers because I am not there. And can you answer me one question? Why didn't you take the job?" questioned Lucy after she explained herself.

"Lucy, I thought about it after our argument that night and I thought to myself that it wasn't that big of a deal if I didn't take the job. I was going to tell you that the next morning, but when I woke up you were gone. I hope you know that I loved you so much. I wish you would have just came back. Why didn't you?" Ian asked.

Lucy looked down at the ground. "I was scared you wouldn't want me anymore if I had another kid," she spoke softly.

Ian's heart split in half as those words came out of her mouth. "Luc," was all he said.

"Would you like to meet your second daughter?" Lucy asked quickly. She attempted to wipe her eyes but everything was still blurry.

Ian nodded his head, but before Lucy could fully walk away, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him and reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "Lucy, I hope you know that I would never be mad at you for that. It takes two people to make a baby. Sarah told me you lived here for over two years and I got mad at her, but I don't blame you for what you did, okay? I'm upset but if we can be friends again, that would be great if you're willing," Ian spoke softly.

Lucy fell into his arms and tightly held herself to him and let more tears fall into his shirt. Ian rubbed her back until her tears had subsided and he lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his own. "Why don't we go inside so I can meet my daughter now?" He asked with that pearly-white smile of his.

Lucy nodded her head and then they opened the door to go inside. The warm air felt great to the both of them and Ian shed his coat and Lucy took it from him. "Ana is in the living room. Follow me," Lucy spoke.

They both entered the living room and Ana looked up from where she was, her eyes growing wide. "dada?" she spoke.

When she spoke those words, Ian's heart swelled and tears of happiness began to fill his eyes. He stole a glance at Lucy and she was smiling, tears filling her own eyes as she anticipated what would happen next.

"Hey baby," Ian spoke softly to the little girl.

Ana slid down off the couch and made her way over to Ian, wrapping her arms around his legs. He reached down to pick her up and held her in his arms and they looked directly into the others eyes. "She looks just like me," Ian said to Lucy.

Lucy let out a small chuckle, "Yes she does. Except she has my eyes, but everything else is strictly you!"

"You've done an amazing job, Luc. I hope you know that," Ian said sincerely.

She just smiled at Ian, nodding her head as a thank you. She backed out of the living room and headed back into the kitchen where Julie still was and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I still love him momma," Lucy mentioned to Julie in a barely audible voice.

"I know you do. And I know he still loves you too. If he didn't he wouldn't still be here right now, honey," Julie spoke to her daughter.

"Just because he is here doesn't mean he is still in love with me. He could just still be here because of Ana," Lucy spoke sadly. Julie just gave her a sad smile and then walked out of the kitchen.

"But I'm not here just for Ana, Lucy," Ian spoke into her ear. Lucy jumped in surprise and then slowly turned her head to look at Ian.

"But I know you are," she spoke, her heart speeding up.

"But I'm not," he spoke before crashing his lips to hers, neither one pulling away until they needed air. "I love you. Forever," Ian spoke again.

"I love you too, Ian, but I just feel like we are going to be moving too quickly if we start back like this. Don't get me wrong, that kiss was everything I needed, but can we please start over as friends again? I really need you in my life and I don't want to ruin anything with you again," Lucy said, scared to meet Ian's gaze.

He let out an annoyed huff and then spoke up. "If that is what you want then I am willing to take things slow if that is what it will take to get you to see that I love you and that nothing you do will ever make me leave you. I want you in every part of my life and I want to get to know Ana. And hopefully by the end of the year, you and I can be back to where we left off, before our fight. I want to be back in that place, Lucy. I want to be living in the same house with you, raising both of our beautiful daughters-together."

Lucy started crying and then nodded her head. "I hope we can get back to that place too. Look I know this might be a strange request after everything that has happened, but can we all go to your place and celebrate Christmas there? I really want to see Juliet," Lucy asked.

"If that is what you want then we can do that."

LB

Everyone was gathered at Ian's house for an early dinner and everyone was happy and content.

"Momma! When are you moving back in?!" asked Juliet happily.

"Soon, baby, soon."

Ian didn't know whether to take her words for their literal meaning or not. Soon for Lucy was usually a month, unless you were talking on music terms, but in this case they weren't; they were talking about their life, and Ian was suddenly hopeful that maybe things wouldn't be progressing as slowly as he thought they would be.

* * *

**So, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 10, I will update again by Wednesday! Love you guys! xx, Emmalee (:**


	4. Maybe it Will All Work Out After All

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I received last chapter! Also a big thanks to my wonderful friends who constantly text me telling me they love this story and want me to update! (you guys know who you are! Love you guys so much!) I promised an update today if I got ten reviews and I got them, so here is the new chapter! I'm not too pleased with this chapter and I look at it as more of a filler chapter for what is going to take place in the next couple chapters... So with all that said, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review! They help motivate me to write and I love hearing you guys' thoughts! So PLEASE review! They all mean the world! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Lucy sat there and thought about the answer she had just given the small child. She wanted desperately to move in right away, but she also wanted to take things slow with Ian in hopes of reconciling their relationship and coming out stronger than before. She wanted for them to be able to come home to each other every night, give the other the kiss each had been craving to give each other all day, and to fall asleep in each other's warm embrace; these were the things she longed for.

The dinner went well, each side of the family interacting well around each other, and both Lucy and Ian would sneak glances at the other. Only once did Lucy catch Ian staring at her and when he noticed she saw him, he turned a light shade of red, while Lucy on the other hand turned a dark shade of red.

Lucy didn't think that Ian deserved her and she deserved him after everything she had put him through. She thought he had moved on, forgot about her, maybe even moved out of the house they had built together, but in those three years he never once thought about putting their house up for sale; he loved this house and all the love they had created here.

LB

After dinner, everyone went into the living room to socialize. Ian went and sat down on the couch and Lucy went and sat in the middle, right beside him, with Juliet sitting beside her and Ana on her lap. Julie and Sarah were each sitting in a recliner, facing the family sitting on the couch.

"This is nice," Ian finally spoke.

"Yeah, it actually is. It feels just like old times, except now there are two kids instead of one," Sarah teased.

Ian shot Sarah a look and she just quietly complied and didn't say anything else.

"So…." Lucy said.

Ian looked over at her, wanting her to say more, but she didn't.

"Well, I think I'll head on home!" said Sarah happily.

"I think I'll head home too," added Julie.

Lucy went to stand up but Ian cautiously grabbed her arm. "Will you please stay a little while longer? I've missed you so much and you haven't seen Juliet in almost three years and I really want to spend some time with Anastasia. Please, Lucy. Please stay a little longer," Ian begged with sad eyes.

Lucy let out a huff and then nodded. "Fine, I'll stay, but only for a couple more hours. Let me just walk momma out first," she replied.

"Okay, that sounds good," Ian said with a bright smile.

Lucy returned a tight smile and then headed towards to door, following her mother.

"Please enjoy tonight and let whatever happens, happen. Don't try and stop anything, baby. True love never dies, especially not the kind of love you two have for each other. I saw the way you were both looking at each other at dinner. Lucy, please listen to everything I just said and don't try and snap his head off. I felt the tension in the room before I left. I know the feelings are still there, so don't try to be distant, open yourself up. I want you to be happy," Julie said before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and turning to exit the house.

Once they were gone, Lucy walked back into the living room to find Ian bouncing Ana on his leg. She was giggling and had the brightest smile on her face. "I think she likes that," Lucy said with a smile.

Ian looked up, having not noticed that Lucy had entered back into the room. "Yeah, I think she does," Ian replied.

"She is a wonderful little girl Ian. I'm so sorry you've missed out on the past two years of her little life. You deserved to be there and it is my fault you've missed so much," Lucy said sadly.

Ian gently placed Ana down on the couch and breezed across the room to where Lucy was standing and enveloped her in a hug; one that she desperately needed. She began to break down then, and cried every tear into Ian's shirt, not caring that all her walls were breaking down and that her children were in the room witnessing everything happening.

"Jul, will you take Ana upstairs please?" he asked, briefly pulling away from Lucy.

"Yes sir," she quickly retorted.

Ian pulled Lucy back to his chest, resting his head on her shoulder, letting her cry all of her emotions out. He wanted her to be relieved of everything she felt and he wanted her to talk to him. "Why don't we go over to the couch?" Ian asked softly. She nodded her head and he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the couch.

"Ian I don't even know where to begin," she started, wiping away the remaining tears. "You should hate me, never want to see me again, yet here you are consoling me and wanting to spend time with me and the daughter you just found out about. Why?"

"I love you, that's why," he answered sincerely.

"And I've been hearing that ever since you showed up at my door earlier. Ian, I just don't believe you. I'm sorry," Lucy said before getting up off the couch.

"Please don't leave," Ian begged.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going upstairs to go see Juliet. Am I allowed to do that or do I need your permission?" she asked.

"No, no! Go," he answered.

LB

Lucy was now outside playing in the snow with Juliet.

"Momma!" Juliet yelled as she threw a snowball at Lucy, hitting Lucy square in the shoulder and causing both Lucy and Juliet to laugh.

"I'm going to get you back!" Lucy smiled and laughed at her daughter.

"Go ahead and try!" shouted Juliet back as she ran away from Lucy and gathered another handful of snow to throw at her momma. Lucy tried to dodge the incoming snowball but failed and once again got hit. Lucy bent down to gather a handful of snow and once it was successfully shaped into the form of a ball, she threw it gently at her daughter, and with a perfect aim, hit her in the arm. Lucy jumped up in the air, squealing with delight at the thrill of actually hitting Juliet with the snowball. She felt like a child again in that moment.

LB

Ian watched Lucy through the window and he couldn't contain the smile that covered his face. He hadn't smiled this much in over a year and purely felt happiness; Lucy and both his kids were his absolute happiness, not one or the other. He continued watching them through the window, loving how they interacted. He was honestly surprised at how well Juliet was opening up to Lucy considering she hadn't been around for the past three years, but then again Juliet loved her momma and couldn't exactly push her away and neither could he. They both loved her and wanted Lucy in their life and Ian knew that Lucy felt the same way. Ian decided he would take Ana outside to join them, so he put one of Juliet's old coats on her and little ear muffs to cover to hears and put her gloves over her tiny hands. He then slid on her boots and took her outside to join the other two apples of his eye.

"Care if we join you two?" Ian asked with a bright smile.

"Daddy! Help me beat mommy?" asked Juliet. She did her little pout and Ian couldn't resist it.

"Of course I can help you beat momma!" Ian answered with a grin. He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Lucy, an eruption of giggles coming from little Ana as she watched the snow smash into her momma.

"Oh, you like that?" Ian asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" shouted Ana while clapping her hands together and grinning wildly.

This time, Juliet threw a snowball and missed so Ian helped her redeem herself and he hit Lucy once again.

"Okay Mr. Harding, it is now officially on!" shouted Lucy with a wicked grin.

Ian was glad that she was going to allow him to be there and not be mad at him the entire time. Lucy launched a snowball at Ian, throwing it with all her might and hitting him directly in the groin. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain, curling up into the fetal position.

"Oh my god. What the fuck Lucy?" Ian asked, not caring at that moment that he cussed in front of his daughters.

"Oh, I think you know why. You shouldn't want to be around me so stop lying and saying that you do want to be around me. I know you hate me Ian. You can't possibly love me after all the shit I've put you through and everything that I will put you through. Look, I thought I wanted to try and pursue another relationship with you, but honestly, I don't think I want that anymore. I'm not even sure if I want to see you anymore. I just don't think I can do this. I want full custody of Juliet and Ana and I will allow you time to visit with them. I just don't love you anymore Ian. I know I told you that I loved you earlier, but I honestly don't Ian. When will you let that sink in to your thick skull?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, stop lying to yourself and more importantly, stop lying to me about the way you feel. You can't deny the sparks we feel when we are together. Come on Luc, tell me you feel them too because I know you do. Our entire relationship was not a lie, it was a trusting one where we loved each other; we still love each other. I don't want you to have full custody of both of our kids. I want them to live with US, not you, not me, but US. I want you to move back in. I want you to be here. I want to be able to come to you and kiss you and have you fall asleep in my arms. Please, can we get back to that? It is all I want Lucy," Ian retorted, tears forming in his own eyes, the pain long forgotten. He slowly eased up off the ground and pulled her close to him. "I want you in every part of my life just like you were before you left," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and then looked away, looking over at Juliet and Ana building a snowman. She watched them both for a moment and then looked back at Ian before shaking her head. "Ian, I'm telling you. I can't do this again."

"And why is that?" he asked forcefully.

"Look, if you want me to state how I really feel and not lie to either of us, I love you a hell of a lot. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise our daughters together in this home, right here. But the thing is Ian, I'm scared. I'm scared a hell of a lot that everything will take its toll on us and I will end up leaving again, and this time you won't take me back and I'm sure you won't forgive me. Do you want that?" Lucy asked, tears rolling down her face.

Ian reached up and wiped her eyes with his thumbs, looking her square in the eyes. "Lucy, I will ALWAYS forgive you. I love you. Nothing you say or do can or will change that. When you love someone, you will literally do anything for them, even if that means sitting through years without them hoping that one day they will walk back into your life, much like you did. I was heartbroken that you left and I hated myself for making you upset and causing you to leave, but now that you're back, I'm not letting you out of my grasp again. I need you like I need air and that says a fucking lot," Ian answered quietly.

His lips were close to hers now, and she knew that he wanted to kiss her because she oh so desperately wanted to kiss his beautiful, soft lips as well. She could smell the mint coming off his breath, and it didn't take her long before she caved and instantly attached her lips to his. It was a hungry kiss, more passionate than the one they shared earlier in the day. Lucy's hands were playing with the tiny hairs at the base of his neck, while his hands roamed the sides of her body.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" they heard and instantaneously broke away.

They both looked over at Juliet who had spoken and then Ian gave her a stern look while Lucy chuckled. She then leaned up into his ear and whispered so only he could hear. "I don't think this whole process of us getting back together is going to be moving slow because at this point, I don't think it's possible. We can't physically stay away from each other because it's not humanly possible. So, what do you say we all go in, and then later tonight have the reconciliation we have both been very much so craving?" she asked. She pulled away and looked at Ian with raised eyebrows, and in response he just nodded his head, eyes wide and he still completely bewildered by the words that had just came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I would like that," he replied. They all went inside, made hot chocolate and they told the kids that Lucy and Ava would both be spending the night which thrilled Juliet to say the least.

Hours passed and then they put the kids to bed, and Lucy went into Ian's room. "Do you have anything I can wear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't think you will be needing it you lovely woman," he replied.

Lucy just gave him a shy smile, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've given up many things just to be the best mom I can be for Ava you know," she said.

Ian walked over and knelt down in front of her. "I know you have, and you shouldn't have. You should've still been here with me, with us raising her together. But I can't say that enough, and I hope one day you realize that every word that comes out of my mouth is the truth," Ian said before planting a soft kiss on her hand that he had grabbed.

"I already believe you, Ian."

Lucy had learned that in the past few years that life wasn't always going to go the way you had it planned and that you had to let go of certain things. She had given up a lot and she had let go of everything; everything except her undying love for Ian Michael Harding.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought! Love you guys! (:**


	5. All's well, but will it last?

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! (:

* * *

Ian woke up the next morning with Lucy snuggled into his side. He thought about the events of last night and he had to admit, that was probably the best Christmas he had had in a while. He now had his family back-well for the most part. He didn't think Lucy would be leaving anytime soon after the events of last night. He ran a hand through her tresses and stared down at her beautiful face. If someone would have told him that on Christmas Day Lucy would be walking back into his life with another daughter, he wouldn't have believed them and would have called them crazy, but now as he lay here with Lucy, he was glad she was back. He had missed her so much.

"Mmmm," Lucy mumbled.

Ian looked down at Lucy and noticed her eyes were starting to flutter open. "Good morning beautiful," Ian whispered to her.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"It's a little after six," Ian answered.

"It's so early!" She said as she buried her head back into Ian's chest. He just gave a little chuckle and kissed her forehead and began to rub her back.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Right now I just want to lay here with you, snuggled up to each other. I've missed this, Ian. I've missed you," Lucy replied as she lifted her head to look Ian in the eyes.

Ian locked gazes with her, reading deep into her eyes, reaching her soul. He could read her like a book on any given day and that was one thing he loved. Right now he could tell she had missed him, needed him in the time she was gone. She held regret behind her eyes and he could see that as well, but he didn't want her to worry or regret anything anymore. She was here with him now and that was all that mattered. She was back in his arms; his loving arms that he would always protect her with. Ian promised himself that she would never slip away again.

"I'm never letting go of you again Lucy. I promise," Ian spoke softly. That was a promise to her, but it was mainly a promise to himself to clarify his undying love for the woman lying in his arms.

"I know," she answered softly, gently lifting her head to kiss Ians soft lips.

"So, do you want to lay here a little longer while I cook you breakfast?" Ian asked her.

Lucy looked into his eyes and then rested her head back on his chest. "No. I just want to lay here with you. No breakfast," she replied. Ian let out a chuckle and then kissed Lucy's forehead before he pulled her closer into his side. Before long the two were fast asleep once again.

LB

Three hours later, all four family members were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Momma, are you officially moving in now or was this just a one time deal?" Asked Juliet.

"Well in a given few weeks, I might be permanently moved back in. I don't know for sure though, honey, but we will see," Lucy answered her daughter with a smile.

Juliet smiled at her momma and Ian stole a glance at Lucy, who was smiling at their daughters and then looked up at him and dropped her smile. Ian wondered why she suddenly stopped smiling, seeing as she was the happiest he has seen her since she showed up at his door yesterday, a few seconds prior.

They finished eating and then all went into the living room, and each took a spot on a piece of furniture. Ana and Juliet sat down on the two recliners and Lucy and Ian sat down on the couch. The girls were watching tv and Ian thought it was the best opportunity if there was one to find out what was wrong with Lucy.

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" Ian asked her as he gently stroked her arm.

"I'm just thinking about things. I'm fine," she replied with a forced smile.

"Lucy, I know you like a book. Even though I haven't been around you in three years, I can still tell if something is wrong with you and right now I know something is bothering you. Please just tell me what it is. I want all of our secrets to be dissolved and everything to work out this time," Ian said with a sigh.

"I'm just worried that this isn't going to work out this time. Please don't judge me for thinking this," Lucy said as tears formed in her eyes.

Ian pulled her into a hug and secured his arms around her. "I will never think different of you, Lucy am I promise that everything will work this time. Don't think otherwise," He whispered into her ear. She choked on a sob and then buried her head further into Ian's chest.

A few minutes later everything was fine once again and they were all focusing on what was on the television. "So were you serious about being moved in in the next few weeks?" Ian asked her suddenly.

"Only if you want me to and are sure about this," Lucy answered.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Lucy. I really want this and I know you do too, so just stop thinking about what could happen after everything and please just enjoy us being together," Ian answered.

"Okay, I can do that. So we are sure about this? This is something you're positive about doing? Like one hundred percent?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, honey, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I told you this. You lived here before, we loved before, and we can love now, after you get moved in. This is a loving relationship and I know it will take some time but we can work through all of this if you will just believe in us," Ian replied.

"Okay, I can believe in this relationship. So, when do we start packing?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

LB

One week later, everything was officially moved out of Lucy's house and into Ian's- which was once both their homes and it was now both of theirs once again.

"I can't believe we finally got everything unpacked!" Lucy all but shouted with glee.

"Yes it is absolutely amazing! I love having all of your things here," Ian retorted with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and pulled her. Into a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she replied.

"Momma!" Shouted Ana. Lucy walked over to where the little girl was sitting on the floor and picked her up, resting her on her hip.

"What would you like baby girl?" Lucy asked.

"Pway outide!" She answered assuredly.

Lucy smiles down at the little girl on her hip and then nodded her head. "Yes we can go play outside."

Ana squealed in delight and Ian went into the hall to retrieve everyone's coat, mittens, and hats. He was back a minute later and handed Juliet's things to her before he out Ana's on her and then helped Lucy put on her coat and then himself before they all headed out the door.

Once outside, Ian teamed up with Lucy and Juliet and Ana worked together. Each team was going to build a snowman and see who would win. Thirty minutes later, each team had finished building their snowmen and Ian and Lucy both deemed their daughters as the winners.

"Why don't we go inside now?" Asked Lucy.

"But I want to stay outside," pouted Ian.

"I want to go in!" Shouted Ana and Juliet in unison.

"Lucy why don't you take them inside and then come back out?" Ian asked with a smile.

"I guess I can do that," she replied back with a flirtatious smile. She walked the girls inside and hung up their coats and then set them down at the television and turned Disney channel on for them. "I'll be back inside with daddy in a little bit. Y'all just stay here and don't go into the kitchen. Of you need something come an get either daddy or I, got it?" Lucy asked.

Both kids nodded their head and Lucy walked back out through the door, standing on the steps watching as Ian made a miniature snowman.

LB

"I'm back!" She yelled with a smile.

"Good," Ian answered. He walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her deeply. Lucy pulled his body closer to hers and then Ian fell to the ground, landing on a mound of snow. Lucy broke out into a fit of giggles and Ian soon followed suit. Lucy kissed his lips once more and then snuggled into his chest.

"This is one of the best days I've had in a while," Ian spoke softly.

Lucy just kissed his chest in response and then Ian began to tickle her sides and moved to where he was positioned above her. He continued kissing her and tickling her, not quitting until she was pushing on his chest.

"Ian, st-stop p-please!" She said between laughter and trying to catch her breath.

"And why should I do that?" He asked with a coy smile.

"Because I can't breathe!" She answered, trying to suck in air.

Ian finally relented and gave one final kiss to Lucy before pulling away and standing up. He held out his hand and she reached up for it right when She grasped his hand, she pulled him back down to the ground and flipped so she was on top of him.

"What was that for?!" Ian asked.

"That- this is payback," she answered with a grin before tickling him.

"Lucy!" Ian shouted. She quickly stopped and looked at him and then pulled away, just kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I had to though," she claimed.

"I love you, Lucy. And I could care less what you do to me, as long as you don't leave me again," he replied before giving her a long kiss on the lips.

They stayed on the ground for an additional ten minutes, doing nothing but kissing each other with all the passion they both held.

"Ian, I'm cold," Lucy said as she broke away.

"Well then why don't we go and take care of that? How does a nice hot bubble bath sound?" Ian asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Lucy replied.

Ian picked her up and caried her into the house and went straight to his -their- bedroom and set her down on the bed. He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and start the water, making sure it was just the right temperature, just like he remembered she liked it and then he added the vanilla bath beads.

"It's all ready," Ian said softy as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Thank you," she replied. "Would you mind carrying me?" She asked with a smile.

"I can do that!" He answered as he grabbed her and carried her bridal style into the bathroom before setting her down on the counter and pulling her shirt off. "You're as beautiful as always," Ian said as he kissed her shoulder.

Lucy flushed red and turned her head away out of the sight of Ian.

"Hey, it's the truth," he told her as he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. He gently stripped her of the rest of her clothing and then set her in the tub, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Lucy let out a moan of contentment and flashed Ian a smile. "This is great," she said as her eyes drifted shut. "Will you get in with me?" She asked.

Ian hesitated for a moment before agreeing, stripping out of his clothing and gently stepping into the tub behind Lucy, pulling her back into his chest.

The two set like that until the water began to turn cold, each enjoying the relaxation and company of the other. Lucy knew that her life was soon going to be heading back in the direction it should be, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Yay! Happy couple once again! (Maybe) (; so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with school and I just haven't had time to write! Thank you to Emily for helping me with this chapter since I honestly had no idea what to do with it! Please review and let me know what you think! (:


	6. I love you always

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! They mean so much to me and I'm glad each and every one of you reading this story is enjoying it! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! (:  
Also, SO sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school fundraisers, homework and clubs! And I had this chapter halfway written and then bam! My computer got a virus and crashed and yeah.. I don't have a computer at the moment so I had to write this from my phone. And I'll be having to do this for a couple months (maybe) if my computer can't get fixed. So once again, so sorry for the long wait! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

The days following were great for the two. Everything was running smoothly and Lucy was happy that she had decided to move back in with Ian. This was what she needed in her life; Ian and her two daughters, together. Lucy and Ian were closer than ever before and Lucy made up for lost time with Juliet and vice versa for Ian and Anastasia. They were the happy family that they should have always been.

Lucy had noticed things were slightly different about Ian, like the way he acted around her or the way his body was. He was slightly more built that the last time she was with him, but she didn't know realise that until they made love for the first time since she had been back with him. The way he would act around her now was different too. It was like he was scared to let her out of his sight; almost like she was going to run away and never come back. Lucy wasn't going to do this though; she vowed now to, for his sake and hers. Leaving again would be the worst possible thing she could ever imagine doing and she knew for a fact they were going to be together forever now. At least until the day one of them was put six feet under, which she hoped wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Lucy sat perched on the steps outside, watching Ian play with his two daughters. She had missed this; his interacting with just Juliet and now she got to witness it with both Ana and Julie and it meant the absolute world to her. A smile was glued to her face, watching as they each threw snowballs at each other, Ana's snowballs not going very far. She pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of all three of them interacting with the other. It was a beautiful picture. They were all smiling at each other. Lucy opened up her photo album and changed her home back ground to the photo she had just taken. She was pulled out of her thoughts and what she was doing when she felt a small hand touch her arm.

Lucy looked up from her screen and locked eyes with Juliet. "Will you come okay with us? Please?! I love playing with daddy, but with you playing with us it's funner!" Lucy laughed at the little girl and then stood up and followed Juliet to the yard and grabbed a handful of snow, launching it at Ian once she was done forming it into the shape of a ball.

"Hey now!" Ian shouted at Lucy as his mouth formed into a smile; a gorgeous smile Lucy could never get enough of. Just like she couldn't get enough of his lips, his voice, or his body. Her mind soon drifted elsewhere; somewhere it definitely shouldn't be while playing outside with your kids and boyfriend. Her thoughts were soon interrupted again when Ian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know it isn't fair to throw snow at me when I'm not expecting it," Ian whispered in her ear.

Lucy stretched her head backwards and smiles seductively at Ian. "Oh, it's all fair in love and war," she answered. Ian groaned and Lucy pulled away from him and pranced away, swaying her hips.

"Ana, Juliet! Why don't y'all go inside and get warmed up and ready to go to grandmas?" Asked Ian.

"We goin to gwandmas?!" Asked Ana with wide eyes.

Ian glanced at Lucy and then back to his daughters, "yes you are going to grandmas. Your mom and I have plans for the night," he said as he looked back at Lucy with a smile and love in his eyes.

LB

"Thanks for taking them in last minute, mom. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't near," said Lucy.

"Oh it's no problem honey! Have a great night and I will you both of you tomorrow afternoon," replied Julie.

Lucy hugged her mom and then grabbed Ian's hand and they walked out the door, Julie shutting it behind them.

"You look beautiful," said Ian as he helped Lucy into his car. He saw her blush and turn her head away before he shut the car door and earlier around to his side. "I'm being serious Luc. You're absolutely gorgeous tonight, but you're gorgeous every single day of your life. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she answered quietly.

Ian drove into town, holding Lucy's hand the entire way. When he came to a red light, he looked over at Lucy and noticed she had a big smile on her face. She caught him staring and he leaned in for a kiss, both so engrossed that they hadn't realised the light changed to green. A car horn from behind broke them out of their spell and Ian put his foot on the petal and started to drive again.

Ten minutes later, Ian pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant and put the car in park once he found a spot. He got out of the vehicle and told Lucy to stay put as he went around to the passenger side and helped her out. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly and chastely. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand, Lucy getting quite the attention with her wearing a short black dress with tights and red high heels. They were soon seated and their orders were taken, Lucy a chicken salad and Ian steak, both having white wine on the side.

"Would you like to go out for icecream or go home?" Ian asked Lucy after he paid the check.

"Going home sounds excellent right now," she said with a smile and a wink.

"Then home it is!" Replied Ian cheerfully.

The journey home was a quiet one, until Ian turned on the radio and one of his songs came on; a song Lucy didn't know existed. Lucy was in shock, not even knowing he had produced a song- a song about her. Tears began to take place in her eyes and Ian began to rub her thigh in a soothing manner. "I wanted to tell you Lucy, but I never found the right time. I thought you would have heard it by now," Ian spoke softly.

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as the song continued to play through the speakers of the car. "Ian, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. God, I'm such a worthless and selfish person."

Ian pulled into the driveway as those words came out of her mouth and unbuckled his seat belt, turning towards Lucy and grabbing both her hands, placing them in his lap. "Lucy, don't you ever say those words again. You are not what you just said. You are worth so much and the world would be lost without you. I promise you that. Ans you do so much for other people you could never ever take on the label of being selfish. Let that sink in. I promise what I'm saying is the truth. I would never in a million years lie to you," Ian said softy and lovingly. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

"You always know the right words to say," Lucy said with a smile.

"And that's why you love me," he replied.

"Among other reasons," Lucy joked.

Ian looked at her and tilted his head to the side, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. What do you think it means?" She asked in a playful tone. As she said this she got out of the car and made a dash to the steps, only to be brought down onto the wet ground on top Ian. He kissed her passionately and then pushed her up so he could look at her in the eyes. As he looked her in the eyes, he discreetly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little black box from three years before and opened it, raising it up to Lucy's point of vision.

"Karen Lucille Hale, you mean the absolute world to me. You have given me two beautiful daughters and yourself; the three things I don't know how I deserve. You make me the happiest man alive and I've wanted to say these words for almost 5 years now. Lucy, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Lucy laid there on top Ian, eyes puffy from crying and nodded her head yes. She kissed him with so much force that she pushed him back down onto the cold ground. After a solid minute she finally pulled away and looked him in his crystal blue eyes. "Yes Ian, I will definitely marry you. You make me the happiest woman alive. I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful," Ian retorted.

Ian slipped the ring on Lucy's finger and then pulled her up off the ground, leading her inside to the warmth of their home. "Would you like some coffee?" Asked Ian as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes that would be nice," Lucy replied with a smile.

She sat down at the island and watched as Ian prepared her coffee for her, just the way she liked. He never forgot one thing about her, just like she never forgot one thing about him. Of course it was hard to forget every detail about a person you spent so many years with. Those were things any person wouldn't forget. The memories were always there.

Ian soon brought over her coffee to her and they sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the others company with no worries of children for the night.

After being in the others company while enjoying coffee, the night was filled with love, something both of them held enough of to last a life time. Only they didn't know that time would soon come crashing down on them. They would find that out in time. And maybe, just maybe, it would leave both of them lost and confused; only God knows this though.

* * *

**So what do you think of the chapter and the ending!? Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I love hearing you guys' feedback!**

**And I would also like to give a special thanks to my dear friend Kate for helping me with the proposal idea for this chapter! (: love you Kate! 3**

**Please review! Xo, Emmalee!**


End file.
